Hand scraped hardwood flooring is becoming extremely popular in homes and commercial properties. Although this type of flooring has only recently become fashionable it has been around for many centuries. Before the invention of modern sanding techniques, all floors were hand scraped at the location where they were to be installed to ensure that the floor would be flat and even. This method today, however, is used instead to provide texture and richness, as well as a unique look and feel, to the flooring.
Although manufacturers have produced machines that can provide a hand scraped look to their flooring products, the products look cheap compared to the real thing. One problem with using a machine to scrape the flooring is that it provides a uniform look to the pattern of the flooring plank. Such planks lack the natural feel that would be seen with a floor that has been made of planks that have been scraped by hand. When done by hand, scraping creates a truly unique look to the floor. The actual look and feel of each floor, however, will vary as it depends on the skill of the person actually carrying out the scraping work.
To better accentuate hand scraped wood flooring, a bevel edge would further heighten the hand hewn characteristics of the floor. One problem with machine produced scraped wood, however, is that the profile edges are either square-edged or beveled to a uniform dimension.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system of creating a bevel edge on a flooring plank and for a method of making planks having a bevel edge that simulates a hand scraped bevel edge.